The spinal column of a patient includes a plurality of vertebrae linked to one another by facet joints and an intervertebral disc located between adjacent vertebrae. In a healthy spinal column, viewed posteriorly, the vertebrae are aligned along the sagittal plane of the patient. Viewed laterally, the spinal column exhibits several curves corresponding to different regions of the spinal column, named the cervical, thoracic, and lumbar curves.
There are many types of spinal column disorders and abnormal curvatures of the spinal column including scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), kyphosis (abnormal forward curvature of the spine, usually in the thoracic spine), excess lordosis (abnormal backward curvature of the spine, usually in the lumbar spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of one vertebra over another, usually in the lumbar or cervical spine), as well as other disorders caused by abnormalities, disease or trauma.
Various correction systems have been proposed and used in attempting to correct abnormal curvatures of the spinal column. However, each of these correction systems includes deficiencies making the correction system less than optimal. For instance, many systems require some form of repeated surgeries to achieve a satisfactory correction of the curvature, exert excessive stresses on anatomical structures of the spinal column and/or include limitations as to the extent of correction which is possible.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative apparatus, devices, assemblies, systems and/or methods that can function to correct spinal abnormalities, such as abnormal curvature of the spinal column.